Twilight Sparkle/Discord (HamiltrashLAMS)
This article focuses on the relationship between Twilight Sparkle and Discord based on Echoverse cannon. History Twilight and Discord started off...tense to say the least. Twilight was always annoyed by Discord’s antics, and Discord would always tease and pick on Twi just to piss her off. Discord had always had an odd fascination with the purple pony princess, and found it fun to poke and prob her not because he had a crush on her or anything, don’t be ridiculous Fluttershy. Twi of course, never caught on to the draconequus’ flirting and simply took it as him being annoying just to get a rise out of her. Time passes and Discord stupid feelings for Twi only grow. Rather than, you know, being a man about it and confessing, he let them fester and became even more of a tease to Twilight. Fluttershy, who was getting real sick and tired of their shit, basically forced the two of them together for one whole ass month. “Team building”, she‘d said. “It’ll be fun!”, she’d said. Puh. Their long week together was...interesting to say the least. It started off pretty rocky: Discord kept bothering Twilight, and Twi eventually gave him the silent treatment after a while. Eventually, the two start warming up to each other when they’re basically forced to work together. Twilight obviously proves to be the brains, and Discord truly admires that about her. He then proves to be an incredibly great helper, not to mention selfless as well, shown when he saves Twilight from a manticore who was ready to attack her from behind. She gained trust in the draconequus after that moment, and the two began to naturally click; they had monthly get-togethers, deep conversations about serious topics, and falling iin love...wait, what? As soon as the topic of romance came up, Discord was quick to deny any feelings towards anypony. He definitely didn’t want her thinking he had a crush on her...heheh... At this, Twi rolls her eyes and spills the beans; Fluttershy told her that Discord had a crush on her for like, an eternity, and has just been too chicken to tell her. Twilight found it sweet, intriguing even, and asked him out on the spot. Of course, the idiot draconequus says yes, and they begin their wack-ass relationship from there. Other Info Wedding * Rainbow Dash and Pinkie actually placed a bet on whether or not Discord and Twilight would marry (spoiler: RD got an extra 100 bits that night) Family Life * Both parents share a close bond with their children. They enjoy reading action stories together (like the Daring Do series) and watching adventure movies * The family likes to travel as frequently as Twilight's job will allow her to, and it's usually to some far away place with major history behind it or to another dimension * They are very tight-knit and a lot of love is shared between the family Activities * They love reading together every night (sometimes the same book) * Discord likes surprising his wife with stuff like dinner, flowers, out-of-nowhere kisses, you name it * The couple loves going for a fly every so often NSFW Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons Category:Relationship Headcanons Category:Echoverse Ships